


In the Light of the Fire

by cajunquandary



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cajunquandary/pseuds/cajunquandary
Summary: Dean bumps into an old flame, picking up right where they left off years ago.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/ Reader, Dean Winchester/ You
Kudos: 10





	In the Light of the Fire

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Little Red’s Love Your “Flaws” Writing Challenge. I chose my own (mentioned in the warnings) and the song “In the Light” by the Lumineers. You guys are awesome and beautiful in every way. Thank you, @little-red-83, for hosting this challenge. It’s people like you who help make this family so tight.

“I-is that you? Dean Winchester?” You timidly approached the leather-clad man. He turned, a confused look on his face. By the tilt of his brow and purse of his lips, you’d gotten it right.

“Maybe. And you are?”

“Y/N Y/L/N. I knew you back in ’05. It’s been a long time.”

“Oh. OH. No way! You were just a kid when I met you.” He spread his arms wide and pulled you in. He even still smelled the same.

“I was twenty two, Winchester. You only have four years on me, you know.”

“No way. Well hey, what are you up to? You married?” Dean looked around the half-packed bar, worried he just pissed some guy off. Normally he wouldn’t mind, but tonight he just didn’t feel like giving or receiving any punches.

“Nah, not me. Most men are too intimidated, and the ones I work with are like my brothers.”

Dean was looking down, drinking you in. “And what is it about you that’s so intimidating?”

“I’m a paramedic and firefighter.” You folded your arms proudly, the defined muscles of your arms more noticeable now. “You know, saving people, hosing things, the fireman’s business.”

“Ah.” Dean smiled. “Let me buy you a drink. What’ll it be?”

“Double whiskey on the rocks, thanks.” You slid up into the seat next to him. He looked a little worse for wear, dark circles under his eyes and thin scars here and there. He also had some grays littered in his short scruff. The lines on his face reminded you of the tough life he lived.

“So, you still hunting?”

He scoffed and handed you your beverage. “You could say that.”

“Ah. I wondered if you’d stopped after the near apocalypses, but I guess not.”

Dean eyed you. “How’d you know about those?”

“I help hunters, Dean. Word spread about you and your brother. Some tales taller than others.”

“Well, they’re not wrong. Do you ever hunt?”

“Once in a while, if someone needs help.” It was silent for a few minutes as you both got lost in thought. “Well hey, are you just rolling through tonight, or will you be around for a few days?”

“I can hang around if you’d like me to.” There was that devilish grin that had made you fall hard those years ago. You couldn’t help but to match it.

“Sure, Dean. I’d like that.”

~

You were both fairly drunk now, swapping stories in front of your fireplace in the small home you had on the edge of town. After too much enthusiasm landed you both on your asses on the rug, you’d just decided to stay there. When the excitement wore down, you leaned into him.

“I gotta tell you something, man. I don’t know why, but I just can’t let it go.”

“What is it?” Dean was stroking over your arms, faded scars lining them in all directions. Normally you would flinch away, the shame of them too much to leave exposed, but you felt safe with him.

“You said you’d come back for me, after we…”

He tensed slightly, head falling roughly against yours, a sad sign escaping from his lips. He would never admit it past that night, but you were the first girl he’d ever fallen in love with. You’d reciprocated and shared a wonderful night with him in the back of the Impala. He’d only left to go check on his dad, but never came back. You spiraled hard when he disappeared. The number he’d left with you was disconnected just days after, and you’d given up. Since then, truth be told, you were a loner. You ignored any advances anyone made, pushed away the few friends you’d had, and even your family. You moved to a new town and started over.

“I’m so sorry. So much has happened since then. We searched for John forever. There was this demon—the one that killed my mom—“

You cut him off with a kiss. “I heard. And I read the Supernatural books. I couldn’t help it after the rumors went around that it was about the infamous Winchesters.”

“Everything?” He looked worried.

“Yep. Even some of the fanfiction. No shame.”

He rolled his eyes and took your face in his hands. “Don’t give me details, I really don’t want to know.”

Memory’s old but I just can’t let it go

The idea’s gone but I just can’t let it go

Time, give me my yesterdays

Save it for all you had in your eyes, I have gone away

You peered deeply into those soft green eyes, as captivated now as you were those years ago. You caught your breath as his lips met yours again, drinking in his warmth. Your minds flashed back to that night in the Impala, all awkward hands and heavy breathing. But you were both steady now, the hole left in your chest slowly filling the closer you got.

He had you flush on your back now as he hovered, just off to the side, hands sliding just under your shirt and along your ribs. He paused over the large scar you knew was there. “Are these all from hunting?”

You closed your eyes, not wanting to lie to him. “No.”

“From EMS, then?”

“Some, but no.”

“I was wild and self-destructive after you left. It wasn’t your fault, but it was a time in my life when I was so lost. My parents and I had a strained relationship at best, and my sister was busy off in college. She had her own life, apart from the rest of us, and she was incredible. I drifted from my friends, escaped to this town. Lived on the streets for a while. I needed to feel the control, to feel as much pain as I felt I deserved. It’s funny, saving people saved me. I started with a little hunting, then went into EMS. There’ve been some hard calls, and they say I’ve got PTSD, but I don’t care, not even when they try to get me to retire early. It may keep me up at night, and sometimes make the job hard, but life ain’t easy. What I do matters and I have purpose, so I keep pushing forward.”

Fate dealt you a tricky hand,

Now you’re just left alone in your mind

And I have gone away

“I should have been there.”

“No, it was good you weren’t there. I would’ve only pushed you away, too.”

“I’m here now.”

“So am I… now kiss me, Winchester, unless you’re intimidated?” You winked, a half smile curling your lips.

Right here in the light, and in the day time

Right here in the - hold me and don’t you ever let this die

He pulled away again, just for a moment. “You know, I had it all planned out.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. I was gonna come back, throw you in Baby and take you with me. I planned on bringing flowers and pie, the whole thing. I was gonna tell you I loved you.”

You smiled sadly. “I loved you, too Winchester.”

“And now?”

“I still do.”

“What do you say you come stay with us once in a while? We don’t live far, just thirty minutes from here.”

“I’ll take you up on that, Dean. Life out here’s gotten a little too monotonous for me, and the station is amazingly overstaffed. Every kid in this town grows up to be a firefighter.”

“I don’t want to take you from your life. You have a home and a job.”

“My job is saving people, wherever that takes me. And unfortunately, demons and werewolves and vampires and what have you tear through here way too often, along with every hunter within fifty miles who has a booboo. I was preparing to move anyway.” You motioned to the boxes stacked on the far wall.

He held you so tightly against his chest, the familiar scent of whiskey and metal still on his leather jacket. He slid out of it and climbed on top of you, his torso pressed lightly against yours, legs tangled together, and you succumbed to his heat. He whispered into your ear then.

“I’m not letting you go again, and I’ll never let you die.”


End file.
